The Masseuse
by Elemental Emotions
Summary: Bella is a sexual masseuse going through her day when she gets an unusual patient. Edward Cullen, a drop dead gorgeous man who comes to her door on a dare from his friends. The only thing is, he's a virgin! All Human. Bella & Edward.
1. The Customer

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters, but I sure would like to!**

**Author's note: This story has graphic sexual content so be warned. Also entirely in Bella's point of view. All Human.**

* * *

**The Customer**

**~*~*~*~**

**BPOV**

I moaned internally as I thought of another day of work. I never thought I would come to hate this profession. You see, in college I had become fascinated with sexual massage. It just intrigued me to think that I could bring the poor people of this world pleasure. They deserved it, I thought constantly. I signed up for the class only to find that I was the only one! My professor had a very busy schedule, so instead of conventional learning in a classroom I learned at his house.

I had passed with flying colors and the school referred me to a facility not far from my apartment. I figured I would only be there until I got my own practice. I was quickly proven wrong. I have worked at Relief for two years now, and though I'm closer to my goal to get my own practice, I am still far short.

I looked over at my alarm and read 6:30 am. Well, I guess I have time to make a good breakfast, look nice, and relax a little before I have to leave for work. Relief doesn't take appointments until 10:00, so I get to start pretty late. I sat up in my bed and looked around my room. It wasn't totally glamorous, but it wasn't bad either. I had a nice queen sized bed with dark and light brown coverings. The walls were painted a dark chocolate color with beige trim. All the wood in my room was mahogany from the little night stands on either side of the bed, to the bookshelf, dresser, and full length mirror standing next to it. There was no closet because I didn't need one. My best friend Alice had practically had a heart attack when she heard that. She is a fashionista. I'm not. Plants adorned every available surface and the bookcase was full of classics and poetry.

I slowly stood and stretched hearing my joints pop as I awakened. I walked into my bathroom, a theme of whites and blues, and started the shower. I shaved and washed my hair and body with my strawberry scented shampoo and soap. Then I got out, wrapped a towel around myself and brushed my teeth. I had this strange feeling that something amazing was going to happen today so I flossed and used mouthwash too. I then walked into my room, put on extra deodorant, lotioned myself up, put some baby powder on and went to my dresser. I debated on which underwear set to use and decided to wear this dark blue lingerie set that Alice had gotten me. It still had the tags on it. She told me to wear it for a date. What can I say, I just had this feeling.

I looked through all my clothes and found the dark blue blouse that Alice always says brings out my creamy skin and a black denim miniskirt to go with it. I put them on and looked at my shoes, finally picking the strappy black heels Alice got me. Thank god the heel was small. I didn't need more problems with my coordination; I was clumsy enough as it is!

I then looked in the full length mirror and decided to leave my hair down so it could fall softly in waves down my back. I went into the bathroom and put on a small amount of makeup and then headed for the kitchen.

I figured that a good breakfast was in order since I had the time to spare and quickly went looking for my special can of Cinnamon rolls. I always kept a can on hand for special occasions or emotional meltdowns. I felt like today was going to be special, so I greased a bake pan, stuck them on it and put them in the oven. I timed them for thirty minutes, and then went to the living room to watch some TV.

As I sat on the couch, I perused my apartment. It wasn't what you'd call the height of style, but it was nice for me. The walls in the living room were done in pale creams and beiges. There was a white sofa with a chaise lounge on the end for lazy days. I had plants on end tables on either side of the couch. A 36 in. television graced the space in the middle. The walls had pictures of my mom and dad and I in light woods. There was one huge window in the front of the room that let in all the light, and it was draped in thick, dark brown curtains.

It screamed me. My touch and personality were everywhere, making this space comfortable. Alice had balked at the colors, the plants, and the furniture. Okay, she had protested to everything. Stupid pixie. But I had loved it and it was my apartment. So the changes stayed and Alice made a face whenever she came over.

I snatched the remote off the coffee table in front of the couch and switched on the TV. I flipped through the movie channels looking for something good, and finally settling on Pirates of the Caribbean 3, again. Will they ever stop playing that movie? I mean they play it at least fifty times a day. Every day. It's starting to get old. I'm pretty sure everyone on the planet has seen it by now.

I heard the oven timer go off and got up to go take out the rolls. They smelled wonderful as I set them down on the counter. I took the icing and spread it on them then got a spatula and scraped them off the pan and onto a plate. I took three and stuck the rest in the fridge for tomorrow, then made my way to the living room once more.

After the movie was over and my breakfast finished, I realized that it was time to go and walked down the stairs to my garage. My car was not a pretty thing, but again it was me. I had a red ford truck from the sixties, which was rusted. It looked like a behemoth, but I loved it because it had character and it was safe. It was the kind of car you saw after an accident that was totally unscathed while the other car was an unrecognizable pretzel.

I pulled my keys out of my purse and got in my car. I drove down to the little place I work relatively fast. You see I live in a small town called Forks in Washington. The population was like three thousand total, so traffic was minimal if any. The place where I worked was located in Port Angeles, a slightly bigger town close to Forks.

I pulled up in the employee parking and got out of the car. It was actually one of the few days that it was sunny outside, which lifted my mood exponentially. I loved the sun; I was originally from Phoenix, Arizona. I had moved to Forks to be with my dad when my mom needed some time for herself and her new husband Phil. I had left with a wave and a smile, secretly cringing inside at the thought of never seeing the sun again.

I had lived here ever since, skipping a few years to go to university. I don't know why I stayed here; it's just that every time I tried to leave, I would get this feeling telling me not to. So I stayed, waiting for god only knows what to happen.

I walked slowly into the building, feeling the sun on my face. But all good things must come to an end, and I was finally inside the dark building. It was always perpetually dark in here, the curtains always drawn, and thousands of candles for light. The candles were nice, giving off a light flowery smell, like freesia. But, it made the place look like what it was. A center for erotic relief, and relaxation.

The boss always said it made customer's feel more comfortable when it was darker. I guess I could understand why, but it just made the whole thing feel dirty to me. I slipped my bag off my shoulder into my locker, and tucked a towel into my skirt like an apron. I then went to my room to check my schedule for today.

Our schedules were done by choice, on the customer's part. A customer would come and request someone specifically, or the boss would choose whichever of us who has the smallest schedule. I checked mine for today. I didn't have a huge load, but today was pretty full. It made me want to smile and frown at the same time. Smile because it meant that I was asked for more than others, mostly for my attractiveness and my skills. Frown because that meant more work for me.

I looked it over one more time and noticed most were regulars here, and regulars for me. But there were three that weren't. Well, that would be interesting. New customers always were. I noticed that two were male and the other female, but that was all I had time for as I recalled that I needed to get my room ready.

I loved my room. If we were here for more than a year, we got our own rooms to decorate as we please. My favorite color was blue, so when I got my room, blue was everywhere. The walls were a dark sea deep blue with white and light blue frosted waves. Wispy clouds circulated and seemed to move towards the ceiling. The carpet was the softest Bussan in a sea foam color, and the tables and bed were of a deep mahogany wood. I constantly let the room air out so the air inside was always fresh and didn't smell like, well you know. The candles were all scents like fresh rain, and ocean water. My pillows and sheet were soft silks and linens from the deepest sea blue, to the color of the sky on a cloudless day.

Another reason people asked for me. My room was the only one that didn't look like a harem. Mine was soothing, meant to calm and relax, then to inflame with passion just like the sea. It could be utterly calm, or roar like a tempest. I suppose I was like that also. I loved the sea, and had been told many times that I emulated it in my personality. Whether that was good or bad was a mystery to me though. I thought it was a good thing.

I lit the candles, got fresh linens scented with febreeze on the bed, and sat down on my stool to wait. My first customer was in and out quickly, knowing the drill from before. As were the next three. I took my lunch break and then went back into my room and sat to wait for number five. I looked at the schedule and noticed that my last three customers were the three newbies. Before I could look at their backgrounds any closer, I heard a loud knock and looked up to see an obnoxious man standing in the door way. I nearly gagged at the sight. He was short, fat and balding with black teeth and skin that looked pockmarked and riddled with acne. It was kind of hard to tell though underneath all the dirt. This man looked like he had rolled in a pig sty right before coming in here. He smelled like one too.

I just gestured to the bad knowing I'd have to Lysol everything when I was done. He leered at me and closed the door behind him. I gestured to the bed again, and he dropped his pants and boxers to reveal his small engorged cock. He lay down on the bed and looked at me expectantly. I went over to the side of the bed and slowly moved my hand down his chest, trying not to puke as I heard his breathing speed. I took his cock in my hands, gathered the precum from the tip and slowly stroked downward, praying to god that he wouldn't become a regular for me.

He moaned low in his throat as I squeezed a little harder and pumped a little faster. It sounded like a small animal was dying. "Faster!" he moaned, "I'm almost there!" Your wish is my command, I thought, just like every other washed up middle aged person who came through my door. He moaned one last time and I looked away as I felt the sticky fluid run down my hand. I rushed over to the sink to wash it off with some disinfectant soap, then turned back to find he still lying there, eyes closed and hands on his chest.

What the fuck? Who did he think he was? I spoke up. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't stay here." I said through clenched teeth. He didn't even open his eyes. I was livid. With as much restraint as I could, I shook him gently and told him in plain language that he needed to get his fat ass out of here. Now!

He left and I quickly put the sheets he had used in the washing machine and pressed disinfect, and then steam clean. I wished I could burn them, but I wasn't made of money. I sat and looked at my watch. It was one o'clock, and I had two more customers. Right then a girl walked through my door and lay down on the bed without saying a word.

I quickly brought her to orgasm and she left just as she came in, without a word. Now that was normal. I washed my hands and looked at the clock. It had only been thirty minutes, a good thing for me. My next appointment was at 2:00, so I had a little time to clean up. As I changed the sheets, I got that feeling again and decided to put away all the "toys" that were littered over the counter from my previous appointments.

I changed the sheets to my finest silks and stacked soft pillows on the bed. I removed the burnt down candles and replaced them with ones that had little rocks or sand on the bottom of them. And then placed some incense in a jar and lit it. I opened the window to let the light in, but not enough for anyone outside to see. And the cool, wet air flowed in, mixing with the scent of ocean pleasantly. I took off the towel apron and sat on my stool. Fixing my hair and makeup, and tugging my clothes into place.

I felt sort of silly, but decided to just go with the feelings I had. Soon after I heard a soft, quiet knock on the door and looked up. I was struck speechless for a moment by what I saw. At my door was a sex god! He looked to be about nineteen to twenty one. It was hard to tell because he had one of those faces that never ages. He had longish hair in an unusual copper color that fell in disarray around his face. His cheekbones and jaw were prominent, making him look like an aristocrat from the 1900's. His eyes were emerald green framed by long, dark lashes. He had full lips and perfect white teeth. His skin was pale and flawless pulled snugly over subtle muscles. He exuded a sort of leonine strength that just made you want to curl up at his feet in submission. His body was toned and showed off nicely in a fitted green polo and black designer jeans.

When he spoke to me, his voice sounded like crushed velvet. "Is this the right room?" he asked softly, he was shy I realized. He was looking down at his feet which were encased in black convers as he said this.

It took me a moment to speak and when I finally got control I blushed fiercely for my ogling. "Let me check my chart." I said, standing quickly and almost running over to the counter that had my schedule on it. Wow, I thought to myself, did that low husky voice belong to me? To make matters worse, I was wet. Just by looking at him and hearing him speak! I knew then that I was in serious trouble.

I picked up the chart as he still stood in the doorway. I beckoned him inside, not even turning around and looked at the chart. "Edward Cullen?" I queried.

I turned to look at him as he nodded, and then read the description of his treatment for today. I felt my eyes widen, and my mouth drop open. I quickly turned away to hide my expression from him. Edward wasn't some teenager with a case of sex deprivation and heart break. Edward Cullen was a virgin!

* * *

**Author's Note: Review! 10 Reviews will get you another chapter! I have pie! If there aren't 10 reviews in my inbox, the next chapter will be up next weekend sometime. Lol! So please please please review!**


	2. Fate

**A/N: I'm srry guys! Shit came up and I didn't have time to publish! Please don't hurt me! *cringes and ducks* Well, anywho, you know the drill. 10 reviews and I'll publish right away. If not then saturday at the best. Whichever comes first! Lol! Hope u enjoy! I'm having a bit of writer's block so suggestions would be very very welcome! Thanks!**

* * *

**Fate**

**Bpov**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. There had only been a virgin here once before, and that was when Releif first opened fifty years ago! Was this the reason for my insane feelings today? Should I go into the fortune telling business? Mistress Bella will read your future with her magical feelings of change. Yep, that does it I thought. I have officially gone insane.

I realized that I had left Edward standing in the room waiting for me while I had my internal monologue. I turned, blushing at my own ridiculous thoughts, to see him sitting on the bed with an expectant expression on his face. I had to clear my throat twice to actually begin speaking.

"It says on my chart that you're a virgin?" Great Bella! Very original. Not that I would be of any interest to him anyway. He was gorgeous, and I was merely average. I knew I was attractive. My pale skin could be pretty in the right light, and my mahogany hair was shiny and soft. I had deep, chocolate brown eyes framed by long, dark lashes and was curvy but not overly so. But I was in no way beautiful. Edward would never be seen with someone like me. People like him had actresses and models on their arms. I shook my head trying to shake away these morbid thoughts, and looked to Edward to see his reaction to my stupid question.

His face transformed into an expression I couldn't decipher when he said softly, "Is that going to be a problem miss?"

Wow! He must be one of those pure bred gentlemen. It took me a moment to register what he said, then I thought about it. There was a protocol you had to follow when dealing with a virgin. First I had to ask a couple of questions. I sat down on my stool so I wasn't standing over him, making him uncomfortable, then said as gently as I could, "Not at all. Now, I need to ask you a couple of questions though before we get started if that's okay?"

He nodded and I smiled, hoping to reassure him. He looked at me with those brilliant green eyes and smiled tentatively back. "Okay. Have you ever had an orgasm before?" I asked lightly. His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head in the negative. I stared at him for moment, God! How does someone as gorgeous as this not get laid? There must be a reason why he hasn't, which led me to my next question. I quickly pulled myself together, hoping he wouldn't notice the slip.

Okay, next. "Alright then. Do you have any qualms about anal pleasure or any STI's?" He looked appalled for a second then reluctantly shook his head again in the negative. Ooooh! I finally get a man who's not emasculated to have something in his ass! This will be fun, I quipped to myself.

I stood up and placed the clip board on one of the counters and instructed him to lie back and get comfortable. He did so, slipping off his shoes and crossing his legs as he laid his head on the fluffiest blue pillow. I didn't expect him to speak so it surprised me when he did.

"It smells wonderful in here, I didn't expect that." He said softly from behind me. I wondered what he had expected. Probably some harem looking room that smelled like sex and incense. That was Tanya's room down the hall, but as I said before, stuff like that makes me feel dirty. "Not that I expected it to smell bad!" He said quickly, trying to recover and failing miserably. He finally just shut his mouth and laid there on the bed fidgeting.

"A lot of people expect sex stained sheets and disgusting toys everywhere, but we are professionals, and I personally like to keep things clean." I looked over to discover that he was blushing! Blushing for Christ's sake! How much cuter could he get?

I shut the blinds letting the candle light make the room seem warm and welcoming. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He was nervous. I would have to get him to relax; otherwise this was never going to work. "Flip onto your stomach please, and pull off your shirt." I figured he'd respond better if it seemed like he was in control.

He looked up at me, surprised, but did as I asked. Once he was comfortably on his stomach, I grabbed the oil from under the counter and drizzled a generous amount into my hands. I rubbed them together to warm the liquid and the smell of fresh rain filled the room. He let out an indignant squeak as I straddled his buttocks and sat down lightly, but didn't seem to mind when I let my fingers work over his taut back muscles. "Just relax." I whispered softly into his ear as I leaned over him to reach his neck.

He was extremely tense as I worked to relax the kinks one by one. Slowly running my fingers down his neck, along his shoulders and pushing out from his spine all the way down. He moaned softly, and went to pudding in my capable hands. Now that's more like it! After a while I leaned down and whispered in his ear that I was going to get off of him now, and that I wanted him to turn over onto his back.

He complied, twisting his body around to face upwards. His brilliant green eyes looking up at me lazily. I sat beside him on the bed and set my hands on his stomach, just above his belt buckle. I heard his breathing hitch slightly, and smiled to myself at my hard earned skills. As I slid my hands up his chest, a strange thought crossed my mind. I hadn't had a boyfriend since I had learned these skills. I know that sounds crazy, but I just never had the time for a relationship.

Alice had been bugging me to get a guy for the last two years! Wow, two years. I can't believe it has been that long. I mean, I have the skills to take care of myself, but it's not the same as having a real man. All my friends had their forever guys, leaving me the odd one out most of the time. Alice had had Jasper since her freshman year in high school. Same story with Rosalie and Emmett. The girls had both been my best friends since cradle hood, so I had stuck with them. I was happy for them of course, but sometimes it grated to be the only one of your friends who's alone.

I shook these thoughts from my head and got back into the game. Edward was now breathing heavily as I slowly slid my hands up his stomach. My fingers traced his abs and pecks slowly moving towards his nipples. You see, a little known fact is that a male's nipples are just as sensitive as a female's. So when I moved my hands up and rolled them between my fingers, Edward whimpered and arched his back. His eyes had been closed before, his breathing erratic. Now his eyes were wide open, seeming astonished at the sound he had made, and a little embarrassed to be taking pleasure from his nipples.

I bent down over him and whispered in his ear, "Don't be embarrassed. You are gorgeous and you deserve this." Oh my God! Did I just say he was gorgeous to his face? Or ear really. Shit! Way to blow it, he's probably going to think you're some pervert or something. But instead, he seemed to relax under my hands and let out a soft sigh. Well! I wonder what was eating him before. I sat back up and scooted closer so my thigh was touching his, while I sat facing him.

I slid my hands lower and looked down to see a tell tale bulge in his jeans. Well then, looks like someone's enjoying this! I chuckled to myself as I started to undo his belt buckle. I was having problems and jumped when he put his hands on mine. I looked up at his face and saw him watching me. I blushed a brilliant scarlet and moved my hands so he could undo his belt. He got it undone quickly and then put his hands back at his side, looking up at me with those green sex eyes expectantly.

I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding down the zipper. He lifted his hips as I pulled down his pants and boxer's. When I saw his engorged cock for the first time, my breath caught in my throat and my pussy became soaked in instantly. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and it broke my stare fest. Edward had put his hands over his face and he looked like he wanted to cry. I immediately stopped and took my hands off of him. He pulled his arms away from his face when he felt them leave his skin and he stared and me with confusion.

I looked at him and said gently, "Edward, it's obvious that there's something wrong. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. But if you want to talk to me, I'm here." I just wanted that look of anguish to disappear from his face.

He looked at me with a strangled expression, "It's just…. I just…. I don't know if I can do this. I was raised differently than this. I always thought my first orgasm would be with a girl I was dating or even loved. I just feel dirty that I could get an erection in this sort of situation." He said in a rush. His voice rough with emotion.

"Then why are you here? I'm sure there are girls lined up to do this for you. " I asked.

"My friends made me do it. On a dare. They know I'm a virgin, and they just wanted to help. And yes, I have had many offers, but I want my first time to be meaningful, with someone I at least like. You have actually been the first decent girl I have met in a while actually." He smirked at this. "And by far the most beautiful I have EVER met." He said shyly, softly, looking up at me from under his lashes.

I literally melted. Like butter. Except wetter, way way wetter. Then I had an idea. "Well, if that's the case. I wouldn't mind a date in the future. You're not too bad on the eyes yourself, and if this is a dare, how are your friends going to know you did it?"

"They're waiting outside." He explained, embarrassed.

Well, hmmmm. I thought through my plan hoping it would work for both our poor sakes. I looked over to him and decided it would work, but only if he was willing. "Okay, I have a plan. But only if you're willing." He nodded cautiously. "I will be your girlfriend, then have sex with you to help you with the dare. That way I get laid and so do you and we impress your friends." When I heard myself actually say the plan out loud, it sounded stupid and pathetic. He would never go for it. I started to blush and looked down, not wanting to see my rejection in his eyes.

To my surprise he took my chin in his hand and lifted my face to meet his eyes. They were wide with disbelief. I flinched away from that look, but he held me steady. "You would do that for me?" He breathed. I looked at him more closely. His eyes held disbelief, but also a gratitude and anticipation I hadn't seen before.

Could it be? Would he really agree to something so stupid? As I gazed at him, all I could think was, Yes! "Yes!" I nearly shouted. "I want to help you, and I haven't had a man in a very long time. It would help me with my friends too." Typical me, trying to be logical when I'm about to be fucked by the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, especially when I haven't been laid in two years or more. As he stared at me with lust in my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Epov**

What the fuck was I thinking! Taking this amazingly beautiful stranger into my bed when other girls I knew a lot better had offered. I couldn't believe this wasn't some sort of cosmic joke played by my friends. Well, sort of my friends. I didn't really have any friends as the people I knew were all shallow and fake. But this girl was different. After getting that stupid dare, I had been horrified to even come here to Relief! How could I, Edward Virgin Cullen, be caught inside a business for sexual relief?

Well, at least it wasn't what I expected. I thought it was going to be some red harem affair with ugly women and men pleasuring even uglier women and men. Instead I find a nice candle lit reception area. No open windows, and a cute receptionist. I was asked my name and appointment time, then escorted down a hall way to an open door. The secretary smiled at me before gesturing to the door, then leaving me where I stood. Okay, I'll admit it. I was nervous as hell. Well, best to get it over with.

I walked into a room done up to look like the sea and the sky to find the most beautiful creature I've ever seen! She was amazing! I think my heart stopped when I saw her, and all I could manage was a slight knock on the open door. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet her eyes, then quickly looked up not wanting to feel like a coward. I was staring into the most sexy, beautiful, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. They seemed to take me within their depths and promised things that made my cock stand at attention.

I felt so embarrassed, and just kind of blacked out as she asked me questions and went through procedure. One question caught my attention however when she first started. She had asked me if I was a virgin with this look of shock on her face. It seemed to be the only reaction people could make when they found out about my…. Lack….. Of experience in the bedroom. It's not for want of a willing partner, that's for sure. It's just….. I don't want to bed someone who is mentally challenged! I don't want anonymous sex with some dumb bimbo! I wanted it to be real, with an intelligent, beautiful, and talented woman. Not some blathering idiot of a girl.

Which leads me back to the offer this stunning creature just made to me. Just thinking about it made my hard cock twitch. I knew my friends were waiting outside for the verdict, and I couldn't do this. It felt wrong. But as I thought over her offer, looking into those deep brown eyes, I felt a stirring of real lust! For her! She seemed to be intelligent, and I know she's caring and kind, or she wouldn't have offered to help. I still had my hand on her chin, and the closeness was distracting me. I could feel this electric current pulsing between us, and wondered if she could feel it too?

Suddenly, without thinking, I leaned in and planted my lips on hers in a firm kiss. My absolute first too! I pulled back to see her reaction and could see shock and pleasure written in her eyes. "Wh… Wha… What was that for? D… does that mean yes?" She stuttered sweetly making me chuckle.

"Yes it means yes." I said softly, letting her see the lust in my eyes. She smirked at me and said,

"Well, lie back Edward. Unless you want to try your first time standing?" I laid down, shocked that she would be so forward. She continued where her hands had left off, me still almost completely naked.

"These have to go. Now!" She said in a growl that made my cock even harder, pointing to my pants and boxers bunched up at my knees.

I shoved my pants down my legs and off onto the floor, leaving me in only my socks. I laid back down and she straddled me with her knees to either side of my stomach. Her damp cotton panties rubbing against my hard cock under her skirt as she grinded down on me. I couldn't believe this was happening! I was about to be fucked by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she was a sexual masseuse, meaning she was extremely skilled in the bedroom! I moaned, feeling her grind down on my hard cock. She then leaned over and attacked my mouth with hers, and I couldn't help thinking, God, how could it ever get any better than this?

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Bpov**

My mind was reeling! He said yes! He said yes! I was totally freaking out, and that's when I lost all control. I felt my lust build as I looked at his half naked form, thinking that his pants and boxers needed to be gone. Like now! I told him to take them off, my voice little more than a growl by now. My hands had gone back to their original position, tracing his abs. I decided I could reach better if I straddled him, so I flipped a leg over, and sat down softly on his erection. Grinding down against it. He moaned and I whimpered at the much needed friction.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I leaned forward and attacked his mouth, sucking and nibbling his bottom and top lip intermittently. I couldn't get enough fast enough, so I traced his perfect bottom lip with my tongue, just begging for entrance. He parted his lips slightly, allowing my tongue in to dance with his. Oh my God! His taste! He was heavenly! A mixture of cinnamon, mint, and just him! I couldn't get enough of it and he moaned low in his throat when I sucked his tongue into my mouth.

I finally realized that being a virgin would make him nervous to do anything without prompting, so I took his hands from his sides and placed them on my ass. He was hesitant at first then squeezed me hard with enthusiasm. I moaned at the feeling of little electric shocks, dancing between us from his fingertips. I quickly decided that there were way too many clothes between us on my part, so I hopped off of him quickly.

He whimpered and looked up at me uncertainly, not sure if I still wanted this or not. I smirked at him confidently, then started to strip very slowly. I heard his breath catch as my shirt hit the floor. I reached back to unclasp my bra, and then slid the shoulder straps down my arms until it too fell to the floor. His eyes were glued to my stiff nipples as I grabbed hold of the zipper on my skirt and pulled it down. The skirt followed my other clothing to the floor, and I stood there in my underwear for him to behold.

He stared, his breathing erratic. I knew I had him then, his hard cock twitching at the realization of what comes next. I hooked my thumbs into the waist band of my blue cotton panties and shimmied out of them until I was completely bare for him. He groaned aloud at the sight of my waxed, glistening folds. I stalked over to him as he stared at my naked form. Looking at his engorged cock, I got even wetter. He could see me glisten even more and his cock twitched in response.

I pounced on top of him and crashed my lips down onto his, forcing my tongue into his mouth to taste him. This time I didn't have to direct as he grabbed my bare ass and squeezed. I ground down onto his hard cock and we both moaned when we felt each other skin to skin. He was so warm and throbbing. I wanted him in my mouth, so I slid down his body. Pressing wet kisses all the way down. I settled down between his spread legs and took his cock into my hand, stroking it lightly. Letting my fingers dance over his shaft, I bent my head down and took his head into my mouth.

He moaned, bucking his hips up as I let my tongue swirl around and underneath his head, scraping my teeth gently along it. "Fuck!" He growled ,his eyes watching me closely as I sucked down hard. He tasted heavenly, almost a salty sweet flavor with hints of cinnamon and his unique flavor. I licked up his precum, reveling in his distinct taste. I decided not to play around with him anymore and took him all the way in my mouth. He was very large, hitting the back of my throat. I wrapped my hand around his base, squeezing down and then swallowed around him, making sure to concentrate on my breathing so as not to gag.

"Holy shit! Fuck it's so warm and wet in your mouth. Aaaaaaah!" He groaned out as I slid my head back up, my tongue tracing the vein going along the bottom of his cock. I moved my head faster, wanting to get him right to the edge before I stopped. His hands buried themselves in my hair as he guided me to go faster, slamming my face into his pelvis on each down stroke. He was about to cum, panting and moaning, when I came up off of him with a loud pop. He growled in frustration, looking at me with eyes glazed over with lust.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I scolded. "Be patient. I want you inside me when you cum." Not being able to take it any longer, I slid back up and straddled him on my knees. My pussy was aching and dripping for some attention, so holding the base of his cock, I teased him and myself by rubbing the head all along my folds. Coating him in my juices. When I thought for sure we would both explode, I held up his big, hard cock and sat down very very slowly.

"Oh God! It's so fucking tight, and wet, and so fucking hot!" He cried out. I whimpered as he bottomed out inside me, loving the feeling of being full. I gave myself a second to adjust, then rose up until only his head was lodged inside and slammed myself back down. He was so big and warm inside me, throbbing and pulsing occasionally. He felt so good I cried out as I bounced up and down. His eyes never closed, watching me as I bounced. He reached up tentatively and cupped my breasts in his palms, rubbing his thumbs against my stiff nipples. I moaned and my pussy walls squeezed around him, causing him to groan deep in his throat.

I could feel he was close, so I leaned back putting my hands on his thighs and bringing my knees up. This brought him in even deeper and put our union on display for him. I whimpered at having him so deep, and he screamed out that he was going to cum. I felt him grow larger and jerk inside me, I felt the coil that had been building up let loose and I came harder than I ever have in my life! I threw my head back and screamed, while he moaned obscenities and spurted his cum deep inside me.

I leaned forward and collapsed on top of him. He surprised me greatly by wrapping his arms around me as we caught our breath. When he could finally speak he said, "That was incredible! I've never felt like that before. It was so, so , so amazing! Is that what it's always like? Can we do it again? How often can we do that?"

I chuckled at his little monologue. He sounded just like a child who tasted candy for the first time. He heard me laugh and closed his mouth, embarrassed. "Yes we can do that again, but not right now. And often, maybe two or three times a day depending on tiredness and desire on both parts. Which doesn't seem to be a problem for you." I laughed softly. He grinned this crooked grin that melted my heart. I was dazzled momentarily, but then went on. "And no, it doesn't feel like that every time. That was the best sex I've ever had. But it does always feel good." I said softly, blushing.

He just kept grinning and then his eyes widened and he looked panicked. "Wait! We didn't use a condom! And I came inside you! You could get pregnant!" He looked like he was about to die. I put him out of his misery quickly.

"No, It's okay Edward! I'm on birth control. So we're covered." He looked at me in relief, then got this quizzical look on his face. "What?" I asked apprehensively. Maybe he regretted this. Maybe he never wanted to see me again. I knew I had only known him for a few hours, but the thought of losing him forever made me cringe into his chest and hold him more tightly to me.

"Oh. I was just thinking that I don't even know you're name." He stated. I sighed, thanking God that he didn't regret this.

"My name's Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." He nodded once and then started to run his fingers up and down my spine. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to his breaths and counting his heartbeats. It had been a wonderful day, and I could only see a future that was going to be even better.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! So what did u think! Tell me tell me tell me! Good lemon? Bad lemon? Review! 10 and I'll publish straight away! Muahahahahahahahahaha!**


	3. After Glow

**After Glow**

**Bpov**

I knew we had to get up soon. While having sex with your customers wasn't against the rules, it would still be really embarrassing if we were found like this. Opening my eyes I let a sigh escape me. Edward's fingers paused and I took that opportunity to get off of him and stand up. I looked down at him and got aroused all over again. Completely naked except for his socks and lounging on my bed was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His green eyes were blazing with his lids down low. His legs were spread comfortably with his replete sex covered in a mix of our juices. He looked completely sated, and completely edible.

I looked away quickly. We had already been in here longer than a normal session and he had been my last customer, so I should be going home. That was until I remembered that his friends were all standing outside. I got a devious smirk on my face as I thought of a plan that would redeem poor Edward Cullen and make him blush, which I wouldn't mind seeing again. Unfortunately he saw my expression and became curious.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly.

"I'm thinking that we need to get dressed and talk to your friends," I chuckled.

He paled considerably when I mentioned his friends and their current position outside the shop.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" He sat up quickly and hastened to get into his clothes.

I quickly put mine on and then went into the mud room that was attached to my room. I used it to store all my linens toys and cleaning supplies. Plus it housed the washing machines and the sink, all done up in verrying shades of blue. I looked into the mirror above the sink and proceeded to fix my makeup. My hair I left alone so that it stayed looking like a tousled, sex hair mess.

When I walked back into my room, Edward was dressed and ready, only looking slightly nervous.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, having second thoughts about putting my devious plan into action now that I saw how uncomfortable he was.

But after a moment he seemed to take a deep breath and shore up his courage before smiling brightly and answering yes. I grabbed my purse and my keys and walked out the door, looking back to see if he was following. He was with a slight smile on his beautiful face. When we got to the reception area, I turned to tell Stacy that I was leaving for the day only to see that she was gaping at me. I blushed at her inquiring look when she finally closed her mouth and nodded my head. Her eyes widened but she said nothing and smiled in congratulations. Stacy and I always had the silent communication thing down and she knew I had gotten laid today. I was just glad she approved.

I continued walking out of the store with Edward still trailing behind me and into the brightest sunshine I had ever seen in Forks. I turned to ask Edward where his friends were, but the sight before me stunned me speechless. Edward's bronze hair glittered and shone in the direct sunlight. The vibrant color bringing out his viridian eyes and pale skin, making him seem more ethereal than a real one thought ran through my head. _This is who I've been waiting for!_

All the strange feelings today, not being able to leave this god forsaken town. All of it had been something telling me to wait for him. I thanked every being I could think of for making this God of a man show up at my door today. After getting over my shock I realized that Edward was talking.

"..right over there," He pointed in the general direction of the side of Relief.

"Huh?" I mumbled rather unintelligently.

He looked at me with amusement shining in his eyes. " I said, my friends are right over there behind Relief."

"Oh, Well then lets go!" I replied, shaking the fog from my brain. As we walked something occured to me." Hey Edward, you never told me, but how old are you?"

He seemed suprised at the question. " Doesn't it say on my information that I gave to the receptionist?" He asked confused.

" No," I replied honestly, still walking." We only get the name and basic information like std's and things like that. Age has never been put on there. The only reason they even ask is to verify that you're over 18."

"Oh, well, I'm 19 just so you know. How old are you?" He wondered curiosly.

"23," I replied. Wow, I was older than him! Then again, I think I knew that already I guess it just hadn't sunk in yet.

We finally rounded the corner of the building and I saw a couple of college aged people standing around talking. I could hear a girl with a very obnoxious voice and brown frizzy hair telling another guy with blonde hair what she would do to his man parts if he went into Relief after Edward.

" But come on Jessica! He's been in there for close to 3 hours!" He complained worriedly." It doesn't take that long for an old fashioned! He should be out by now!"

The girl named Jessica didn't seem convinced and glared at the blonde spitefully. Her eyes swung to the side to look at a black guy standing with them and that's when she spotted Edward and I. Her eyes widened and a simpering look came to her face as she looked at him, I found that I immediately disliked her in that instant. Could I be jealous? After only knowing him for a couple of hours I was already possessive! Get a hold of yourself Bella! I pushed the jealosy down as the girl spoke again.

" Eddie! Where have you been? We've been waiting here for hours!" She simpered and batted her eyelashes as we came closer to the group. I could see what Edward meant about not being around many decent girls.

When the guys turned to see what Jessica was looking at they saw me and you could see the instant lust in their eyes. I heard Edward growl possessively behind me. Well, at least I'm not the only one I thought cheerily! Edward sped up to walk beside me and took my hand in his. I felt that electricity spark between our clasped hands and couldn't help but feel happy at the large, warm hand enclosing mine. I could get used to being Edward's girlfriend if it meant more of this feeling.

Finally reaching the group ,who's eyes had dropped to our clasped hands, Edward answered Jessica politely.

"I was inside of course. I only took a little longer then planned," He blushed slightly as he said this. "Ummm Bella, this is Tyler, Mike, and Jessica." He said pointing to the person who went with the name. " Guys, this is Isabella, or just Bella. She's was the one who 'helped' me." He stated sheepishly.

Their eyes widened as they looked at me. I smirked and waved my fingers at them. Time to put my plan into action.

"So Edward told me all about your little bet," I said in a sultry voice. "I just had to come out here and thank the people who brought this little gem to me!" Well it wasn't really a lie! "Well," I shrugged. "Not quite so little after all." I smirked.

Edward was staring at me open mouthed and blushing like crazy. Tyler and Mike lokked about ready to pounce on me and Jessica was giving me the evil eye. I laughed internally at her pathetic glaring. She just couldn't compare to one of Rosalie's Ice Queen glares. They seem to freeze you in place as her eyes promise pain. Lots of pain. So Jessica's littlepouty face didn't even faze me. This scene was just so funny I had to go on.

"I plan on keeping him for quite a while actually. I would never let go of such a delicious treat without a fight," I said whilst licking my lips sensously and staring straight at Edward's pants which were now bulging slightly from my little show.

I winked to his gaping friends then dug in my purse for my card and handed it to a still blushing Edward . "Call me," I said turning and walking to my car in the front of the store. As I turned the corner I couldn't help but laugh at the scene I had left behind and as I got in my car I could hear Mike say, "Dude, you have got to give me all the details." I smiled and started my car, driving back to my apartment with full confidence that Edward would call me and that it would be soon.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The call came three days later. Bella had been waiting anxiously ever since that day for Edward to call, hoping she handn't been too forward as to scrae him off. He was just sooo young! He might not be able to handle the kind of adult relationship she wanted from him. Just as she would convince herself she would refuse any further contact for his sake, her cell would ring and she'd be dashing to get it only to be dissapointed when it was someone else. He seemed smart, she would tell herself and then she'd start all over again. She had gone to work, as usual, hoping to see him there, but he never showed.

Today was Friday and she was about to give up hope when her ringtone sounded out in her lonely apartment. She scrambled to get it as Dueces by Chris Brown and Ne-Yo played loudly. Jumping over the back of her couch to reach the coffee table she picked up the phone with a breathless, "Hello?"

"H-hh-hi! It's E-E-Edward. I don't know if you remember me. We met at your job, and I just wanted to give you a call cause I thought you were beautiful and I hoped to see all of you.. ah more of you!.. gahh see you again." Edward stuttered and stammered out. "Oh god, just kill me now!" He moaned out.

Bella felt her heart warm at his utterly cute and obvious nervousness. He had called! He had called her! Victory dance! She started to gyrate and move her free arm in a circle in a little victory dance, while holding her phone to her ear in the other.

"...understand if you never want to see me again. Sorry. Bye."

Having missed the last of Edward's speech during her little dance session, Bella quickly yelled, "Wait! What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention! Please don't hang up! I do want to see you again! Very much! I've been waiting for you to call for the last three days!" She blurted out, blushing when she realized what she had said.

There was silence for a moment and then Edward's small voice, "Really? You were waiting for me to call you?" He sounded incredulous, and her blush deepened.

"Well, yeah." She said nervously, biting her lip. " I mean I really wanted to see you again, and I was hoping you'd call. I was afraid I had scared you off with my forwardness." Bella stated honestly.

"Wow," Edward breathed out, "I'm sorry I took so long to call, but I was nervous that you weren't actually serious when you said you wanted to go out. And, Jesus, how could you scare me off with that? It was fricken sexy as hell!" Edward muttered.

Bella beamed and decided to cut the akward tension. " So you called?" She asked innocently.

"Ummmm, yeah, I was wondering if... you know...we could go out on a date or something." Edward said nervously. Bella thought it was the most adorable thing ever, but couldn't understand why he was nervous. She doubted he'd ever been refused for a date before, by any girl. Not with that face and body. He was like a teenaged Adonis. That thought just reminded her that she was four years older than him. Yeah that would probably be the cause behind the nerves.

"Sure!" She said brightly to reassure him. "When is good for you, and where do you want to go?" She asked curiously.

He replied easily, seeming much more confident now that she had agreed. "Ummm, how about tomorrow night, and dinner and a movie?"

"Hahahaha! A bit cliched Mr. Cullen, but sure. I'd love to!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up a six. Just casual wear."

"Alright, see you then. I'm looking forward to it!" Bella exclaimed brightly.

"Me too," He said.

She gave him the directions to her apartment and ended the call with a grin on her face. The date was set!

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Epov**

Calling Bella was probably one of the hardest things I had ever had to do in my life. I was so nervous and completely strung out. What if she didn't mean it? I mean, she's a Goddess of Beauty and Pleasure. What could she possibly see in a barely intitiated, sex crazed teenager four years her junior? I mean I knew I wasn't bad looking, and I had money, but she didn't know that. Other than those two things, I just can't imagine why she would be drawn to me.

I told my brother Emmett and my best friend Jasper about the dare and the aftermath, and to say they were shocked would be the understatement of the century! They couldn't believe their little Virigin Eddiekins came out of his shell enough to get laid! I was patted on the back and congratulated by both of them. When I told them about Bella herself, and how she gave me her number, they couldn't belive how lucky I was and Jasper urged me to call her right away. I was going to, but then Emmett said that would make me seem desperate to just get laid again and that if I wanted to keep her, I had to obey he three day law.

I could not call her back for three whole excruciatingly long days. When I culd finally call her, the nerves came back and I could just imagine her ejecting me outright. So when she picked up the phone and said 'Hello' in the most husky, breathless voice I had ever heard, I stuttered and stammered my way through the greeting I had thought of all day long.

There was silence for so long I thought she didn't want to see me again and my heart plummetted to somewhere down in my feet. It was okay though, because it flew with what she said next. She had been waiting for my call? All this time? I then resolved to never listen to Emmett on relationship advice ever again. A thing I should have known when thinking about his track record with women.

After a rather akward and hurried conversation, we had an outing planned for tomorrow night and I knew just where I would take her. The date was set!


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything you recognize, except a pair of curiously fuzzy socks. My insanity does own me though. In case anyone wanted to know...**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update guys, but now updates will be coming faster than sound. Light speed in fact. Okay, maybe not that fast, but pretty decent. I'm having some trouble with consistency and details and I've got a beta in the works, but she's awesome so if you could all go over to BeckyLuvsTwilight's profile and give her a nudge, it would be greatly appreciated! A gentle nudge btw, not a mosh pit status shove. Thanks!**

* * *

**The Date**

**Bpov**

Isn't it beyond funny that a twenty three year old woman, whose been on countless dates with older, more experienced, richer, and hotter guys, would get the most severe case of nerves in the history of nerves about a date with a nineteen year old? I don't think it is, but my friends think otherwise. In fact, they were laughing their asses off for fifteen damn minutes when I told them! Rose, Alice and I have been friends since middle school. We met in the most conventional way. There was only one table left in the cafeteria that wasn't full, and the three of us ran for it all getting there at the same time. We sized each other up, checking out strengths, weaknesses, and personalities just from that one sweeping look. We all sat down, and we all started to eat as if nothing was amiss. I hate to say we've been inseparable since then.

Alice is ubber short and pixie like with short black hair that sticks out in all directions. Her elfish face is always joyous with some new fact of life, and her personality could light a dungeon. I sometimes wonder if she isn't on crack with the sheer energy she puts out. If we hooked cables up to Alice, I swear she could power North America for a few years. She'd be the new clean energy source, they'd call it Human Energy... But I digress, getting back to her personality. She is extremely fashion conscious and is always critiquing everything that Rose and I wear. It doesn't seem to matter that she picked out most of both our wardrobes, and put together most of the outfits we wear. We've learned to just go along with it, or suffer her infinite wrath! Trust me, it's not worth it.

Rose on the other hand is the bitch of the group. A blonde bombshell with big blue eyes, she has the body to pull off all of Alice's fashion picks and do it with style. Just being in a room with her takes your self esteem down a couple notches. It's almost unfair to the rest of the female population for Rosalie Hale to exist, but at least she's not easy to get along with or we'd all be fucked. Rose is a complicated person, loyal to those she cares for, but a complete bitch to anyone else, which makes it hard for her to make new friends despite her looks. She loves kids and wants to take her modeling career to the big time. Highly driven and brutally honest, she's the rock for Alice and me. Whenever something's wrong or someone hurts us, she just holds us and asks, "So who's ass am I kicking babe?". We love her like a sister just like she loves us.

But back to my friends and their laughing asses, I wasn't feeling the sisterly love right now. In fact, I was feeling rather depressed that they weren't taking this seriously by not helping me get over my nerves. No, they were content to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

"Okay, ENOUGH! I get it!" I shout, "It's funny, so let's stop laughing and help Bella out please!" I huffed out indignantly.

Appraising me as they stilled against the headboard. They finally stopped laughing and rolling around on my bed like deranged people.

"I'll deal with clothes." Alice chirped cheerily.

"And I'll do her hair." Rose said while she looked at said hair in it's frizzy mess from me running my fingers through it.

"And we'll both do her makeup." They said together.

When I had asked for help, this was not what I meant. Makeovers were a most dreaded torture that both my friends love to inflict on me at any opportunity. I backed away from them slowly as they got ready to pounce.

"Guys, no really, I can pick my own outfit and the other stuff! You don't have to.." I said frantically before being cut off with an oomph, as I was pressed into the floor. Suddenly, I was hauled bodily into the bathroom where Alice stripped me down while Rose got the shower ready. They shoved my naked form in while grabbing my strawberries and cream shampoo set and body wash.

You see, I had a thing for scents. I liked to wear a different scent for a week by using shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, and perfume in that scent. I had warm vanilla sugar, strawberries and cream, sweet pea, cinnamon bun, and green tea with white gardenia and ginger. I used the scents to correlate with my moods. So when Rose and Alice picked the strawberries and cream set, I was happy because that is what I'd been wearing all week. If they had changed it, I would have just felt off for the whole night.

Handing me the stuff they closed the curtain and told me I had 20 minutes before consequences would be enacted. I quickly washed and conditioned my hair, leaving the conditioner in while shaving and washing my body. Finally rinsing off everything, I stepped out and grabbed one of my fluffy white towels. I still had five minutes left before the deadline, so I used that time to brush, floss, and use mouthwash. When I was done, I stepped back into my room to find my friends waiting for me. Clothes were laid out on the bed, with my lotion and perfume sitting next to them. Alice went into my living room while Rose went back into the bathroom to set up the stuff to do my hair. Since neither of them said anything I turned my attention to the clothes sitting on the bed. There was another set of dark blue lacy underwear with matching bra, also a little silk black dress with spaghetti straps. I threw the towel to the aside, and pulled on the lacy boy shorts. I rubbed on some lotion, then put on the bra and dress. I dabbed the perfume on all my pulse points, then sprayed some in the air as I walked through it. I went to the full length mirror to check myself, trying to be objective.

The dress was a midnight black and went to mid thigh with little ridges going horizontally all the way down. The neckline was cut to reveal just enough to make one hunger for more. The straps emphasized my collar bones and the creaminess of my skin. Plain brown eyes stared back at me with my damp brown hair hung around my oval face. I looked okay now, but I knew I would be stunning when Rose and Alice got through with me. On that note, I turned from my reflection and stepped into the bathroom to face my doom.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Epov**

Getting ready for my date with Bella was hell. I couldn't decide what to wear and I was really nervous about what seeing her again would be like. My heart told me it would be fine, but my logical mind kept throwing horrible scenario after horrible scenario at me. I finally decided on a green button down shirt over a gray wife beater and some black skinny jeans I had never worn before, but my mother said would look good with the shirt. Yes, I still lived with my mom and dad. They had insisted since I was going to college so close that I continue to live with them. I don't think Esme ever wants me to leave. Esme Cullen is my mother. Beautiful and talented, she works as an interior designer at her own firm. She didn't start working until Emmett and I were a teenagers so she could stay home and take care of us, but now that she's started up again, she's a hit.

My father is Carlisle Cullen; Doctor Extraordinaire! He is the best surgeon in the Olympic Peninsula and proud of it. Though modest and kind, he was the stern father figure to Esme's pure mother hen. They balanced it out well and in the end I had two extremely loving parents who both weren't quite ready for me to leave the nest, or mansion as I should say. To say we were well off would be an understatement; with both parents rolling in the dough, not to mention dad's old family money, and all the investments we had. We could probably never work a day in our lives and my grandkids would be able to live comfortably. Although that never meant Emmett and I were spoiled. Far from it, and dad made sure we worked for everything we got. Thinking about my parents made me wonder what they would think of Bella, and suddenly the nerves were back.

I quickly walked over to the nightstand and put on the Rolex I'd gotten for my birthday. Looking at it apprehensively, it was almost time to go and pick up Bella. I looked around the room to see if I'd missed anything. I took in the soft golden color surrounding me and was calmed slightly. My favorite color had always been gold, although now it seemed to be changing to a sensual chocolate brown. The walls were a bold golden yellow with black velvet curtains around all the windows and the door to the balcony. The carpet was a soft beige that complimented the dark mahogany of the bedposts, dresser, desk, bookcase, and nightstands. One entire wall was filled with a bookcases that contained mostly music, but also a few books. A high tech stereo sat in one corner next to my desk that housed a laptop. My dresser had a few photos of friends and family over which hung a flat screen with a PS3 hooked up to it on the floor. There was a walk-in closet with mirrored doors next to an en suite bathroom. All in all, I loved my room.

Looking at the watch again, I walked out of the room, into the hallway and down the stairs in two seconds flat. Quickly deciding to go for sexy and flashy, I took the keys for my baby off the key ring and headed for the garage. No one was home right now except for me. Mom and Dad were having a date night and Emmett was at a practice for his college football team till nine. Opening the garage door, I went to the back corner and removed the tarp from my baby. A black Audi R8 I had gotten for my seventeenth birthday. I'd driven only her once since. I loved her like a child and didn't want anything to happen to her, so I only took her out for special occasions. Impressing Bella was one such occasion. Part of me was squirming and uncomfortable with the fact that after only one meeting I already cared so much about what she thought about me. The other part was begging for more intimate encounters with her, and yet still another part was nervous as hell and totally confused about all my feelings.

Ignoring the inner monologue, I got into my baby and started her enjoying the low purr. Hitting the garage opener, I pulled out, and drove down our road. I didn't know what the night might bring, but I hoped everything went well.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**General pov**

Looking in the bathroom mirror, Bella had to admit that Rose and Alice were geniuses. She looked gorgeous. Rosy red lips, smoky eyes that seemed to smolder, and warm mahogany hair that curled softly down her back completed the look.

"Walah! You are se magnifique!", Rose toted gleefully.

"Yes, yes, I admit you guys are amazing. This is impressive.", Bella replied.

Alice giggled as she looked at the clock in the bedroom. "And just in time to get picked up! I can't wait to see the guy who's got you so in nerves. Especially a younger guy!" She tittered excitedly.

"Oh no!" Bella warned, getting up from her seat on the stool they had brought in from the kitchen. "You are not meeting him yet! You'll scare him off! He seemed nervous when he called and you guys are bad enough on the confident guys!"

"Fine." Rose placated an anxious Bella. "Alice and I will just look through the window!"

The doorbell rung and Alice and Rose ran to the bedroom window which overlooked the front yard. Bella got up to answer it grumbling about annoying peeping girlfriends. All Alice and Rose could see was Edward's profile, but from what they could see the young man was gorgeous. They pressed their faces closer to the glass as Bella open the door.

Edward was standing on the porch of Bella's apartment waiting for her to answer the door and thinking about what he would say when she opened the door. His Audi was fast so he stopped by a store and got her some Calla Lilies. He was still thinking on what to say when the door opened and his mind was wiped of all thoughts by the most beautiful being in existence. Bella was standing in the doorway framed by the low light of the hall light. She looked like an angel and Edward had a moment of awe before he shook himself out of his stupor to see Bella's confused face.

Hitting himself mentally Edward struggled to say something poetic and came out with, "Wow."

Bella's breathing hitched slightly. The quiet awe filled 'wow' was more than any cheesy compliment she had ever gotten. In fact she had this urge to say the same. Edward looked positively delicious and she could feel her body heat up under his eyes, which was confusing. Her libido had never been particularly active and she had just had sex four days ago. Hot, amazing, mind-blowing sex, and that should have kept her sated, but it suddenly wasn't enough. Shaking off the strange thoughts, deciding to just go with it she smiled at the gorgeous man on her porch and finally noticed what was in his hand.

"Ooooh! Are those for me?" She asked.

Edward finally seemed to get it together, because he offered her the flowers while sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Yes, I didn't know what kind you liked so I picked the ones that most reminded me of you." He blushed and looked at the ground.

Bella giggled, he looked up, shocked at her reaction. "Well then you're in luck, because Lilies are my favorite flower. How did they remind you of me?" She asked, beckoning him into the hallway and then the kitchen where she pulled out a tall vase from an overhead cabinet before filling it with water and placing the flowers inside.

"Well.." Edward stuttered, not expecting her to ask that question, he slowly answered "They are beautiful, but strong. It is very hard to break the stem of a Lily. They also somehow look pure, not innocent so much," He said when he saw the look on Bella's face, "but peaceful and calm." Edward just stopped talking after that, afraid he would insult her or say something stupid.

Bella was flattered. She had always loved Lilies, ever since she was a kid. They just seemed so beautiful, so enduring. They were like hope. "Thank you."

Edward nodded, embarrassed. Jesus he was corny. Spouting off poetry like some modern day Romeo. Shaking himself of the thoughts going round in his head, he looked down at his watch. It was almost time to go. "Hey Bella, I placed reservations for us at this nice little Mexican place for six. The movie starts at 7:30, so we should probably get going." Sheepishly looking up at her, she had a blank face as if she had forgotten they had somewhere to go.

Meanwhile Rose and Alice were behind Bella's bedroom door trying to eavesdrop. They were quite successful and approved of this new guy Bella was involved with. Hopefully he'd be good for her.

Bella smiled at Edward and simply said, "Lead on." Following him out the door and into his car. Inside the car, she admired the beautiful leather interior and Edward smirked when he saw her.

"This is my baby." He commented softly, stroking the dashboard lovingly.

"Does she have a name?" Bella asked curiously, looking at him with wide chocolate brown eyes.

Those eyes, he thought. They will be the death of me, or the life. They made him want to kiss her, devour her whole until they were one being. He wanted to protect her, to provide for her and give her anything she wanted. He was pretty sure in that very moment he would have died for her or killed if it was her wish. He made a vow to himself that he would do anything to protect her. Which was silly of course, she was a fully grown woman and could take care of herself. Nonetheless, he would hold to that vow forever no matter if they didn't work out.

He came back to himself a moment later to see Bella's confused face. "I'm sorry, what?" He said, flushing beet red at the thought of zoning out and missing anything she had said.

"I said, does your car have a name?" She asked again.

"No," he replied completely confused, "Why would it?"

She gaped at him. "You always name your car. It's just something you're supposed to do when you get one."

He flushed again, "Oh." He turned from her to look at the car in thought. What would be a good name for his car? It had always just been his baby.

"If it helps, my truck is called 'The Thing'." Bella said.

Edward laughed hard, "That old, dilapidated red truck is yours? The name is fitting!" He laughed harder as Bella glared at him.

"Hey," She said sharply, "Don't knock my truck! It's reliable, and safe!" She huffed and turned from him pouting slightly when he laughed harder.

"Oh God! Reliable! Wooh. That's funny! Ha!" Edward started the car and drove them to the restaurant still chuckling lightly.

When they reached Don Jose's, Edward turned the car off and got out in record time walking to Bella's side opening the door for her. Offering her his hand, helping her out of the low car, he admired her beauty in the low outside light. She still looked like a dark angel. Avenging, divine retribution came to mind when he looked upon her. When they got inside, no one was at the podium so they walked further inside and chose a booth in the corner slightly more secluded than the others and sat down. In seconds a female waitress came over and took their drink orders, setting down a bowl of chips and salsa while she was at it. Bella got a Strawberry Daiquiri while Edward just got some coke seeing as he wasn't old enough to drink yet. Bella snuck him some sips of her drink as they went through the menu together.

"Oooh, that looks gooood!" Bella exclaimed, pointing to a picture of two cheese enchiladas with all the fixings.

"Then get that Bella. You can have whatever you want." He said softly, she blushed at the look in his eyes when he said that. She went back to looking at the menu already knowing she would get the enchiladas.

"Hmmm, I think I'll get the Carne Asada Tacos." Edward said firmly and signaled a waiter. He gave his order and Bella gave hers. The waiter left and they were alone once again. Neither seemed to know what to say to the other and an awkward silence descended. Bella fidgeted and messed with her dress, while Edward fiddled with his silverware. Finally he burst out with, "Oh bloody hell!"

Bella looked at him, part amused and part curious. "Bloody hell?" She asked confused. Edward flushed and took a sip of his coke before answering.

"Ummm yeah," He muttered embarrassed, "My dad's British and my mom's American so I picked up his curses since my mom doesn't curse." He chuckled softly, "All my friends think it's strange."

"I don't think it's strange. It's cool! I've never heard that before." She told him reassuringly. He was about to say something back when their food arrived. Bella took a bite and moaned in pleasure, "God, that is so fattening it's sinful!"

Edward's eyes were fixated on Bella's mouth and as the moan escaped her lips he almost groaned back. He shifted in his seat to relieve the pressure on his erection and simply said, "I don't think you need to be watching your weight. You're beautiful as is."

Bella beamed at him and continued eating, but Edward was too curious about the gorgeous creature in front of him to focus on his food. Organizing all the questions he wanted to ask her in his head, he decided which one he wanted to know first.

"Sooo... I already know where you work, but how did you get into that kind of business?" This was the question he truly wanted to know. Her profession bothered him slightly. The thought of his angel with anyone else turned his stomach and made this ugly feeling rise up in his chest. Jealousy he realized. He was already claiming her in his head. I mean sure, she had agreed to be his girlfriend but that didn't make her his. Not yet.

Bella looked up with a smile and told him about college and how she wanted to become a writer before going into massage. She told him about her whacky professor and his strange teaching methods and the joy it had brought her. When she got to the part about loving her job, her face became a bit sad and she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

Edward interrupted her mid sentence. "You don't enjoy it anymore, do you?" He asked softly, gently. Bella's face looked startled for a moment before seeming to come to a decision.

"No." She said wearily, her shoulders slumping. "I don't." She let out a sigh and looked down at her plate, her fork playing with her beans and rice.

"Why not? I mean, you sounded like you enjoyed your training?"

"I just, it's just not going the way I thought it would. I was supposed to have my own practice by now, and it's just not fun anymore. It's lost it's meaning to me. No one I help is grateful for it and I feel like a whore sometimes." Bella quickly covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that much or to let her eyes water the way they were. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unload all of that on you." She apologized.

Edward rushed to reassure her, reaching over the tabletop and taking her hand. "No, no! It's okay I swear. I like you confiding in me. I'm sorry that you feel that way about it." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Why didn't you ever write like you wanted?" He asked, trying to change the subject slightly.

Bella looked at him gratefully and told him she never thought she'd get published.

"Do you have anything written?" He asked curiously.

She nodded and said, "Yeah. I have written three novels, but never tried to publish them. It's a series." She smiled at the thought of her books.

Edward smiled mischievously, "May I ask what they're about?"

She smirked back and told him bluntly, "Sex and vampires."

Edward blushed a spluttered for a moment before regaining his composure and saying, though his voice still managed to sound a bit squeaky, "Vampires? Sex and Vampires? Really?"

Bella laughed outright and looked back at him her eyes sparkling, "Yeah, maybe I'll let you read them sometime. Hahaha!"

Edward decide to change the subject again before his erection became even more painful thinking about Bella writing about sex. "So, what do your parents think about your profession and your writings?" He asked desperately.

Bella's face fell for a moment. "Well," she said, "My father never speaks about it and tries to encourage me to write whenever I'm around him. He always says 'Bella, you should quit that job and write. I'd support you sweetheart until you've sold something', but I've always wanted to be independent. My mom thinks it's a phase and doesn't really care otherwise. She's more interested in her new husband." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Was all he could think to say. "No siblings?" He asked after a while.

"Nope!" She replied. "What about you?"

"I have a brother named Emmett. He's huge, but he's more of a big teddy bear." Edward smirked lightly and continued. "As I said before, my father is British. He works at the hospital in Forks as a Cardio Surgeon, he and my mom, Esme, have been in love since the beginning of time." This time he rolled his eyes. "They had Emmett, then after me my mom started an interior design job and now heads the firm."

Bella's mouth gaped for a moment. "Wait, wait, wait." She said shaking her head in disbelief. "Your mom is The Esme Cullen? Greatest interior designer in the history of the United States?"

Edward chuckled briefly, "Yes, that's her, she'd probably blush to hear you say that." Looking down at his watch, he muttered, "Maybe you'll get to meet her sometime. But for now, are you finished with that?" He asked pointing to her half finished plate.

"Oh!" She looked down startled. "Ummm yeah. Yeah I am."

"Okay good, because our movie starts in 10 minutes so we need to leave if we're gonna catch it." He replied.

Bella was to dazed to notice when he got up and paid for their whole meal. Too busy fantasizing about meeting the great Esme Cullen to protest as he pulled her out of the restaurant and into the car. Pretty soon they were driving off to the movie theater, Edward's full plate forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again! I am soooo sorry! I was arrested for something I didn't do the first time I stepped out of my house in months and I've been in jail this whole time! If anyone wants the full details, just ask me in a review! On that note, review please! Or I'll throw plot bunnies at you that you won't like!**

**(\ /)**

**(o.O)**

**(,,,,,,)**

**(\ /)**

**(o.O)**

**(,,,,,,)**


End file.
